


the only thing settling is dust

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “So,” Keith drawls, tilting his head from Shiro's shoulder to look up at him. It almost steals his breath – the glow of Shiro's hair and his inquisitive smile against the backdrop of the stars. “Are you ever planning on kissing me, or should I keep pretending we're just hanging out?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 42
Kudos: 201





	the only thing settling is dust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of this whole shebang - a baby one this time!

“So,” Keith drawls, tilting his head from Shiro's shoulder to look up at him. It almost steals his breath – the glow of Shiro's hair and his inquisitive smile against the backdrop of the stars. “Are you ever planning on kissing me, or should I keep pretending we're just hanging out?”

The smile freezes in place as those grey eyes widen. The chest against his back stills as Shiro stops breathing entirely.

Keith waits out the urge to panic, arching one eyebrow up at him.

“Uuuh...” Shiro's voice comes out about an octave and a half higher than usual, tinged with manic giggles. “I uh-”

“Mhmm.” Keith hums, reaching out to pat Shiro on his cheek, palm just barely rasping against the hint of stubble there. “Use your words.”

“I love you,” Shiro blurts out, instantly ducking down to hide his face in Keith's hair.

“I know,” Keith chuckles, biting his lip so hard it hurts as he feels his cheeks heat. “I love you too.”

Shiro nods into his hair.

“Not like a brother,” he clarifies, muffled and refusing to tip his face up. “I love you like... a lover.”

“Uh huh.” Keith twists a bit from where he's seated between Shiro's legs. “I gathered that when we started cuddling casually.” He lifts one hand where his fingers are tangled between Shiro's. “I would certainly hope you don't want to kiss me as a brother.”

Shiro shakes his head again and presses a kiss to the crown of Keith's hair, inhaling deeply before letting the breath ruffle his bangs.

“I wanna love you,” he mutters, heedless of the dark locks in his mouth. “Let me love you forever?”

“Shiro.” Keith huffs a laugh shifting farther to dislodge the face from his hair. “Look at me?”

Those sweet eyes peek out at him as Shiro lets himself be moved.

It's painfully cute how bashful he is, even now after everything they've sacrificed for each other. His ears twinge pink from where they stick out from his shaved sides, eyes crinkling as he looks down at Keith in wonder.

“Hi.”

“Hi, sweetheart.” Keith can't help the ridiculous moony smile that he can feel stealing over his face. “Want to show me properly about this love business?”

Shiro ducks his head, cheeks flaring impossibly brighter as Keith reaches up to cup his face. He swallows hard before meeting dark eyes.

“Can I kiss you?”

Keith's answer is fingers curled into the back of his neck as he guides Shiro down, pressing their smiles together.

“Of course,” he whispers against Shiro's lips. “It's always been you.”

“Keith.” Shiro breathes his name like a prayer, breaking the kiss just enough to nose along his cheekbone and let out a shaky exhale into his neck. “ _Keith_.”

“I know, Shiro,” Keith croons as he drags kisses along a silvered hairline, down to thick eyebrows and across the stark reminder of how close he's been to losing him. “I know. Me too.”

Thick arms wrap around Keith's waist, hauling him in tighter as one hand slides up to cradle the back of his skull. He lets his own hands wander then, one thumb tracing a strong jaw as the other slides to feel the heart that beats for him.

“I've been waiting for you, you know,” Keith whispers, sly as he looks up at Shiro between his lashes. “I was getting worried that I'd read you wrong.”

“Keith, _never_.” Shiro sighs, heart aching at the thought of Keith doubting for one second how loved he is. “You're my... you're...” He shakes his head, smile painfully fond as he ducks to press the words to Keith's lips. “You're everything.”

Keith meets him with smoldering intent, leaning up into the kiss and letting his lips part on a sigh. “Shiro.” He sinks his teeth into the plush meat of Shiro's lip and tugs just enough to make him feel it before soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue.

And that's all it takes to set Shiro's blood on fire.

“Baby,” he wheezes, fingers digging marks into skin in an effort to drag Keith inside his soul. He crushes their mouths back together, licking inside as Keith lets out the sweetest moan. “God, I love you.”

Keith's breath stutters, eyes pinched shut as the words shiver through him. “Will you then?” He arches into Shiro touch and lets the words drag against the skin of his throat. “Will you love me... will you let me love you?” He skims his teeth there gently, worrying the skin over Shiro's collarbone as he sucks a mark.

“Keith,” Shiro groans, hips stuttering of their own accord as he tips his head back. “Please, yes, anything you want.”

“Only you,” Keith hums into crook of his neck, pulling back to admiring his work. “Only ever you.” He flicks his eyes up to catch Shiro's, shining and beautiful in the moonlight. “Take me to bed?”

And really, Shiro is only a man – helpless against the adoration written plainly on Keith's face. When he finally carries him into his room and presses the love of his life into the cool sheets, can he really be blamed for wanting to worship him like he deserves? Can he really be held accountable for the cries leaking into the night as he buries his face into soft skin and lets tears of gratitude fall?

He doesn't think so, not when the morning sun brings the sight of sleepy, smiling eyes and glowing expanses of skin draped across his chest. Not when he can't resist the urge to press a kiss to the fourth slim finger on a scarred hand like a promise.

Not when the giddy smile that blooms in response presses itself to his own.

The poor soul who shares his bedroom wall may beg to differ after their antics, but Shiro knows better.

And when the Captain of the Atlas slides his heart onto that same finger he can only be grateful that the love of his life has always been the brave one.


End file.
